Rolex
"Rolex" is a single by American duo Ayo & Teo. The song peaked at number 20 on the US Billboard Hot 100.2 The song was produced by Jeremy "Backpack" Miller and BL$$D Lyrics Intro BL$$D Rollie, rollie, rollie Teo I just want a Rollie, Rollie, Rollie with a dab of ranch I already got some designer to hold up my pants I just want some ice on my wrist so I look better when I dance Have you lookin' at it, put you in a trance I just want a Rollie, Rollie, Rollie with a dab of ranch I already got some designer to hold up my pants I just want some ice on my wrist so I look better when I dance Have you lookin' at it, put you in a trance Yeah, yeah, yeah All I ever wanted was a Rollie, Rollie All I ever wanted was a Rollie, Rollie Cooler than a snowman with the ice all on me Now your chick all on me, now your chick all on me (she on me) 1: Teo My Rollie don't tick-tock, it just glide Keep starin' at it and you might go blind I be movin' clean, I don't even try All I see is bands, bands, I spy Yeah, dat way I need that moola by Tuesday Yeah, dat way I low key feel like fungswae I just now got started Got views on views, I'm poppin' My diamonds goin' retarded Your girl on deck, it's a party Teo I just want a Rollie, Rollie, Rollie with a dab of ranch I already got some designer to hold up my pants I just want some ice on my wrist so I look better when I dance Have you lookin' at it, put you in a trance I just want a Rollie, Rollie, Rollie with a dab of ranch I already got some designer to hold up my pants I just want some ice on my wrist so I look better when I dance Have you lookin' at it, put you in a trance Yeah, yeah, yeah All I ever wanted was a Rollie, Rollie All I ever wanted was a Rollie, Rollie Cooler than a snowman with the ice all on me Now your chick all on me, now your chick all on me (she on me) 2: Ayo Blue face Rollie, red face Rollie, ayy Purple face Rollie like some Teletubbies, ayy Baby diamonds wet, shinin' like some guppies Your man's hatin', probably 'cause his girl love me, ayy I pull up to the mall and I'm flexin' on your ho Jahleele in the cut, and he got them buffies ayy Whiteskins got me goin' crazy, crazy, ayy Your girl love me 'cause she prolly want my baby, ayy (woo) Ice on my neck cost like five K I want a girl built just like Kim K (she thick) Karate chop that bitch like a sensei Pull off up in a 'Rari or a Bentley, ayy Teo I just want a Rollie, Rollie, Rollie with a dab of ranch I already got some designer to hold up my pants I just want some ice on my wrist so I look better when I dance Have you lookin' at it, put you in a trance I just want a Rollie, Rollie, Rollie with a dab of ranch I already got some designer to hold up my pants I just want some ice on my wrist so I look better when I dance Have you lookin' at it, put you in a trance Yeah, yeah, yeah All I ever wanted was a Rollie, Rollie All I ever wanted was a Rollie, Rollie Cooler than a snowman with the ice all on me Now your chick all on me, now your chick all on me (she on me) Teo Yeah, she on me All I ever wanted was a Rollie All I ever wanted was a Rollie I just want a Rollie I just want a Rollie I just want a I just want a Rollie Why It Sucks #The silly repetitive lyrics. #The "rolly rolly rolly" hook is grating. #The silly music video. #Ayo and Teo's voices are grating. #The blatant product placement. #At one point they mention Blueface. Redeeming Qualities # The beat is amazing # It has a decent drop when they say "My rollie don't tick tock it just glide" Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:One Hit Wonders Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with good production Category:Horrible Songs with Good Beats